


After battle snuggling

by TransformersGirl13



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Magnus is okay, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Grimlock and Swoop share a sweet moment after a battle





	After battle snuggling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Zxid and Zzxid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Zxid+and+Zzxid).



> This is ridiculously short and i'm sorry

It was just another typical day for Grimlock. Bombarded with paperwork and bullshit he did not want to deal with. But look! There he sat. Dealing with it like a responsible Mech. He hated it. The other Dynobots were either resting or in the med bay still. This last attack had been more violent than anticipated and more than one of them had gotten hurt, Grimlock included, but he wasn’t as bad as some of the others. 

So, instead he was stuck doing paperwork like some… Autobot. Sure, the Autobots claim to appreciate all the help the Dynobots give, but when something happens, they’re always the first to get blamed. You know, because they’re big and dumb and organic coded. Whatever. Not his problem at the moment. 

The door opened and Grimlock was ready to chew out who ever was trying to give him more things to do. He reset his visor. “You’re supposed to be with Ratchet.” He rumbled to the twink flyer standing in the door. 

“It’s not comfortable in there.” Swoop replied and walked in the room. He didn’t have his usual pep in his step and his wings drooped on his back. Grimlock pushed his chair back so Swoop could snuggle into his lap. Grimlock helped his get comfortable and leaned the chair back a little so Swoop didn’t have to work to stay seated. 

“Comfortable now?” Grimlock asked. 

“Mhmm…” Was Swoops content reply. 

“Good.” Grimlock chuckled. He used one hand to both support Swoop and rub his back and wings gently, and the other continued with his boring paperwork… which wasn’t so bad not that he had someone he truly cared about to hold onto. 

Grimlock wasn’t sure when he passed out but when the data pad slipped from his fingers and hit the floor it woke him up with a small jump. Swoop grumbled and smacked his chest weakly. Grimlock thought it was cute. He looked at the desk and noticed a considerable amount of his work was gone. 

“Magnus…” He rumbled and shook his head. Magnus was a stickler, but a nice one at that. Well Ultra Magnus at least, Delta Magnus was kind of a dick. Grimlock shifted Swoop so he could hold him in his arms. “Let’s go get some real rest.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“I figured you would.”


End file.
